Quantify differences in various components of energy expenditure in healthy subjects after oral administration of a herbal formula containing naturally present ephedrine and caffeine and added chromium picolinate (product 356). Also, evaluate the influence of product 356 on spontaneous physical activity and sleep duration. This study is complete and a publication is forthcoming.